Monstrous Rumble
Gameplay and Features As a spiritual successor to Capcom's Darkstalkers series, Monstrous Rumble takes place on a 2.5D plane, meaning it has 3D sprites and 2D backgrounds. the gameplay is somewhat familiar in that it has some special moves and their enhanced versions. What makes it unique is the Jekyll and Hyde system, in which each character has two variations to choose from, similarly to Mortal Kombat X and Mortal Kombat 11's Variation System. The super art here is called Dark Prowess, which provide a devastating blow. when the second round ends, the announcer says Finish Him/Her!!, allowing you to pull off a finishing move referred to as a Crucifixion in name only. Rosters Playable * Alpha-130, Mecha, Converter, Gestalt * Azeroth Firebrand, Gargoyle, Flying Monkey, Salamander * Azmuth Sparx, Fairy, Pixie Dust, Godmother (Final Boss) * Buzz Orlox, Troll, Musical Voice, Little Box * Dissy Kabuteri, Insectoid Alien, Worker Ant, Queen Bee * Gabriel Zeronos, Vampire, Shadowlord, Blood Magic * Grimm Poledina, Specter, Puppeteer, Shakespearean * Gruford O'Malley, Dullahan, Paladin, Executioner * Hathor Atlantica, Mermaid, Trident, Wayfinder * Himeko Yuuki, Yuki-onna, Naginata, Katana * Inpphy Tremaine, Succubus, Rapunzel, Banshee * Jian Er Wu, Jiangshi, Shaolin Fist, Drunken Master * Kandar Shirabad, Djinn, Three Wishes, Sweet Tooth * Kushina Takenouchi, Kitsune, Sage Path, Red Hot * Madara Youja, Oni, Raijinken, Kanabo * Omnisaurus, Kaiju, Dinosaur, Dragon * Tanis Marshmallow, Stone Golem, Crystalline, Volcanic * Tarosuke Kurosaki, Shinigami, Full Bringer, Hollow King * Volt Prower, Toon, Retro Toon, Flash Style * Wulfsbane, Wendigo, Shaman, Head Hunter (Sub-Boss) * Yashamaru Shiranui, Tengu, Kazekage, Yatagarasu * Zwei Stroheim, Werewolf, Man's Best Friend, Full Moon DLCs Season 1 * Astrid Brunhilde, Valkyrie, Shield Maiden, Beast Tamer * Jamal Al-Raazad, Ifrit, Supernova, Hellfire * Menma Akimichi, Ushi-Oni, Sumo, Shugouki * N'Jabari, Neanderthal, Mammoth, Sabretooth * Nagina Mahendra, Lamia, Rattler, Cobra * Ramon-Tep, Mummy, Eye of Horus, Claw of Anubis * Sayaka Kamiya, Onryo, Lost Girl, Yandere * Yaotl-Kan, Ahuizotl, Luchador, Jaguar Warrior Season 2 * Ender Dragneel, Shifter, Comedic Clay, Metallic Tragedy * Indradevi, Heruka, Third Eye, Wrath Mantra * Mordred Strange, Necromancer, False King, Undead Legion * Nadia Malachite, Minotaur, Grappler, Bullheaded * Polemos Nikos, Cyclops, Hoplite, Gladiator * Ratatosk Bludvist, Draugr, Hooligan, Raider * Solara Wingblade, Harpy, Early Bird, Night Owl * Tyrranus, Alien Overlord, Power Gauntlet, Last Peacekeeper Arenas Default # Arabian Marketplace # Beetlax Hive # Blade Society # Bridge of the Ancients # Chinatown # Dracula's Court # Dragon Fortress # Feast of Hatred # Forgotten Palace # Gate of Atlantis # Ice Forest # Love Casino # Lunar Village # Manhattan Cathedral # Naruto Shrine # Phantom Theatre # Saint's Grove # Silly Melody # Temple of Wind # Thunder Festival # Tree House of Wisdom # Trouble in Seoul DLCs Season 1 # Basilisk Cave # Fossil Dig # Infernal Wonders # Pharaoh's Treasure Room # Quetzal Nest # Shrine of Ino-Shika-Cho # Whispering Hill # Yggdrasil Season 2 # Broken Labyrinth # Cult of Alchemy # Fall of Camelot # Frozen Graveyard # Icarus Workshop # Indivisible Crossroads # Infinity Engine # Phoenix Perch